Beat to the Music
Beat to the Music is a song heard in Season 6 in episode 22 and 23. It first starts with a melody played on the piano by Musa in the Music Cafe and some students of Alfea joining her. This song is the hymn of Alfea. It is also one of the few songs which lyrics can be guessed in English as all needed parts were given in the series. Lyrics Brazilian Portuguese Com você jamais estou sozinha A luz que emana tudo ilumina Você me envolve com seu brilho é a minha melhor amiga Ooh-ooh Não tem amiga melhor que você Sua lealdade todo mundo ver É minha guia, é minha inspiração, é minha Musa Juntas nós vamos o dia salvar Deixe a música te levar Sinta, a vida pulsar E o coração bater com a música Juntas, vamos cantar A magia pode o mundo salvar... English When I'm around you I'm not alone It is incredible the light you show You surround me with rays of light You're my best friends There couldn't be a better friend than you You are so loyal and get it too You are my guide My inspiration, and my muse We're gonna save the day together So let the music play Just feel alive And let your heart beat to the music This is who we are Magic can save the world Just take my hand And let the music take us higher Shine like a star Together we're a band of one Just feel alive (Just feel alive) And let your heart beat to the music (Beat to the music) This is who we are (This is who we are) Magic can save the world (Together with us) Just take my hand And let the music take us higher Italian C'e una voce dentro l'anima Che non vuoi restare chiuso a te Non ti da trave a fino Che non la lasci volare Che un'emozione che diventerà Una canzone dedicata a te Che menzionata farla A vivere e non volare mai Si accendono le luce perché Stanno aspettando noi E' libertà La musica che nasce dal cuore Non si fermerà Il mondo canterà con noi E' una magia Oltre i confini arriva il tuo cuore Lei ti troverà E allora canterai con noi E' libertà (Libertà) La musica che nasce dal cuore (Nasce dal cuore) Non si fermerà (Non si fermerà) Il mondo canterà con noi (Insieme a noi) E' una magia Oltre i confini arriva il tuo cuore Polish Gdy Ciebie widzę to mija strach Niewiarygodną siłę przyjaźń ma I coś jak żar lub ciepło słonecznego dnia od niej bije Znajome fajne, lecz nie tak jak ty Jesteś pomocna, masz dobry styl Wspaniały gust, wdzięk, oczy, szczere wielki luz Bo dobro może zło zwyciężać Dopóki w duszy gra Idź! Dalej idź Niech życia puls bije do rytmu Masz wielki dar Magia odmieni świat Serbian Kad misliš da je tvoje sveci kraj (kraj) Oko sebe dobro pogledaj Imaš prijateje ko i te iskrena vole (vole) Ništa od toga ni je vasni je (je) Sa njima srce kutća snasni je (je) Oni su uz tebe čak i kada si dole Magija je ponovo tu (tu) Zato pusti muziku Ja imam vaš Drugarstvo je najlepši svet Vi ste moj spas Magija ce spasiti sve Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Musa Category:Winx Club